This invention relates to a linear tape storage system represented by DLT (Digital Linear Tape) or LTO (Linear Tape Open) and, in particular, to a roller shaft for rotatably supporting, on a chassis, a guide roller which serves to guide a magnetic tape pulled out from a tape cassette (tape cartridge) to a magnetic head.
A linear tape storage system of the type has been developed as a backup for a computer system. A variety of linear tape storage systems have heretofore been proposed. For example, a digital linear tape drive as the DLT is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,014.
The digital linear tape drive (hereinafter may simply be called xe2x80x9cdriving apparatusxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctape drivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d) is adapted to receive a tape cartridge (hereinafter may simply be called xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccassettexe2x80x9d) having a single reel (supply tape reel). The digital linear tape drive includes a take-up reel in the interior thereof. When the tape cartridge is received in the driving apparatus, a magnetic tape is pulled out from the tape cartridge to be taken up around the take-up reel through a head guide assembly (HGA). The head guide assembly serves to guide, to a magnetic head, the magnetic tape (hereinafter may simply be called xe2x80x9ctapexe2x80x9d) pulled out from the tape cartridge. The magnetic head exchanges information to and from the tape. Typically, the head guide assembly comprises an aluminum plate having a boomerang-like shape and a plurality of large guide rollers, six in number, comprising bearings.
The head guide assembly is also called a tape guide assembly which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,585. An example of the guide roller is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-100025.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,574 for example, a tape drive typically comprises a substantially rectangular housing having a common base. The base has two spindle motors. The first spindle motor has a spool (take-up reel) permanently mounted to the base. The spool is dimensioned to accept a magnetic tape streaming at a relatively high speed. The second spindle motor is adapted to receive a removable tape cartridge. The removable tape cartridge is manually or automatically inserted into the drive via a slot formed on a housing of the drive. When the tape cartridge is inserted into the slot, the cartridge is engaged with the second spindle motor. Prior to rotation of the first and the second spindle motors, the tape cartridge is connected to the permanently mounted spool by means of a mechanical buckling mechanism. A number of rollers (guide rollers) positioned between the tape cartridge and the permanently mounted spool guide the magnetic tape as it streams at a relatively high speed back and forth between the tape cartridge and the permanently mounted spool.
The digital linear tape drive of the above-mentioned structure requires a device for pulling the tape from the supply tape reel to the take-up reel. Such pulling device is disclosed, for example, in International Publication No. WO86/07471. According to the publication, the take-up reel is provided with take-up leader means (first tape leader) coupled thereto. To the tape on the supply tape reel, supply tape leader means (second tape leader) is fixed. The first tape leader has a tab formed at its one end. The second tape leader has a locking hole. The tab is engaged with the locking hole. The take-up leader means (first tape leader) may be called a take-up leader tape, and the supply tape leader means (second tape leader) may be called a supply leader tape.
Furthermore, a mechanism for joining the first tape leader to the second tape leader is required. Such joining mechanism is disclosed, for example, in International Publication No. WO86/07295.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-100116 discloses xe2x80x9cStructure of Leader Tape Engaging Partxe2x80x9d capable of locking an end of a leader tape to a tape end hooking part of the tape cartridge without requiring a tab protruding on a lateral side of the leader tape (second tape leader).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,634 discloses a lock system for preventing the rotation of the take-up reel of the tape drive when the tape cartridge is not inserted into the drive.
The tape drive further comprises a tape head actuator assembly. The tape head actuator assembly is positioned between the take-up spool and the tape cartridge along a tape path defined by a plurality of guide rollers. In operation, the magnetic tape streams back and forth between the take-up spool and the tape cartridge, coming into close proximity to the head actuator assembly while streaming along the defined tape path. An example of the head actuator assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,574 mentioned above.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-149491 discloses an example of the tape cartridge to be received in the digital linear tape drive.
As described above, the guide roller provided in the tape drive serves to guide the magnetic tape pulled out from the tape cartridge to the magnetic head. The guide roller is rotatably supported by the roller shaft mounted on the chassis.
Referring to FIG. 1, description will be made of the structure of a tape drive. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the tape drive in a state where its upper cover is removed.
The tape drive 30 serves to receive a tape cartridge (not shown) and includes a take-up reel 31 in the interior thereof. The take-up reel 31 is also called a spool. The tape drive 30 comprises a substantially rectangular housing (gear chassis) 32 having a common base 32a. The base 32a has two spindle motors (reel motors) 33 and 34. The first spindle motor 33 has a spool (take-up reel) 31 permanently mounted to the base 32a. The spool 31 is dimensioned to receive a magnetic tape (not shown) streaming at a relatively high speed. The first spindle motor 33 may be called a take-up reel motor. The second spindle motor 34 is adapted to receive a removable take cartridge (not shown) The second spindle motor 34 may be called a reel supply motor. The removable tape cartridge is manually or automatically inserted into the drive 30 along an insertion direction indicated by an arrow A via a slot 32b formed on a housing (chassis) 32 of the drive 30. When the tape cartridge is inserted into the slot 32b, the cartridge is engaged with the second spindle motor (reel supply motor) 34 by means of a loading mechanism well known in the art. Prior to rotation of the first and the second spindle motors 33 and 34, the tape cartridge is connected to the permanently mounted spool 31 by means of a mechanical buckle. A number of rollers (guide rollers) 36 positioned between the tape cartridge and the permanently mounted spool 31 guide the magnetic tape as it streams at a relatively high speed back and forth between the tape cartridge and the permanently mounted spool 31. The housing 32 comprises a sheet metal chassis made of an iron-based magnetic material.
The tape drive 30 further comprises a magnetic tape head actuator assembly (hereinafter may simply be called xe2x80x9cactuator assemblyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmagnetic headxe2x80x9d) 40. The actuator assembly (magnetic head) 40 is positioned between the take-up spool 31 and the tape cartridge along a tape path (not shown) defined by the above-mentioned plurality of guide rollers 36. In operation, the magnetic tape streams back and forth between the take-up spool 31 and the tape cartridge, coming into close proximity to the actuator assembly 40 while streaming along the defined tape path.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, description will be made of an existing roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 for rotatably supporting the guide roller 36 on the chassis 32. FIG. 2A is a perspective view of the existing roller shaft 10xe2x80x2, and FIG. 2B is a front view of the existing roller shaft 10xe2x80x2.
The roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 comprises a shaft portion 12xe2x80x2 having a substantially solid cylindrical shape and extending in its longitudinal direction (rotation axis direction) from a lower end 10a to an upper end 10b, and a flange portion 14xe2x80x2 having a substantially disk-like shape and formed around the shaft portion 12xe2x80x2 at a position apart from the lower end 10a by a predetermined distance to extend in a radial direction perpendicular to the rotation axis.
The shaft portion 12xe2x80x2 is provided with a male screw 12xe2x80x2a formed at the lower end 10a and a male screw 12xe2x80x2b formed at the upper end 10b. The male screw 12xe2x80x2a at the lower end 10a side serves to mount this roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 on the chassis 32 (FIG. 1) Specifically, by screw-engaging the male screw 12xe2x80x2a with a female screw (not shown) formed in the chassis 32, the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 can be mounted on the chassis 32. On the other hand, the male screw 12xe2x80x2b at the upper end 10b side is adapted to screw-engage a nut (not shown) for adjusting the height of the guide roller 36.
The flange portion 14xe2x80x2 comprises a pair of D-shaped cuts 141xe2x80x2, 141xe2x80x2 formed on its upper surface at circumferential end portions opposite to each other with the shaft portion 12xe2x80x2 interposed therebetween. This pair of D-shaped cuts 141xe2x80x2, 141xe2x80x2 serve to facilitate screw-fastening of the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 into the chassis 32. Specifically, by pressing any screw-fastening member (not shown) against the D-shaped cuts 141xe2x80x2, 141xe2x80x2 and simultaneously rotating the screw-fastening member around the rotation axis, it is possible to easily screw-fasten the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 to the chassis 32.
However, the above-described existing roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 has problems as mentioned below.
The first problem is that, when vibration or shock is applied to the chassis 32, the male screw 12xe2x80x2a of the shaft portion 12xe2x80x2 in screw-engagement with the chassis 32 will be loosened. This is because the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 is directly screw-engage with the chassis 32. Further, the male screw 12xe2x80x2b is screw-engaged with the nut (not shown) for adjusting the height of the guide roller 36. During adjustment of the nut (not shown) for adjusting the height of the guide roller 36, the male screw 12xe2x80x2a will be loosened.
The second problem is that, in order to facilitate screw-fastening of the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2, the flange portion 14xe2x80x2 must be provided with the D-shaped cuts 141xe2x80x2, 141xe2x80x2 formed at two positions thereof. Because the D-shaped cuts 141xe2x80x2, 141xe2x80x2 are formed, the cost of the roller shaft 10xe2x80x2 becomes inevitably high.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a roller shaft which can be firmly mounted on a chassis without loosening of a screw even if vibration or shock is applied to the chassis of a tape drive or even if adjustment of the height of a guide roller is performed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roller shaft which is inexpensive.
According to the present invention, there is provided a roller shaft (10, 10A, 10B) for rotatably supporting on a chassis (32) a guide roller (36) mounted in a tape drive (30), the roller shaft comprising a shaft portion (12) having a substantially solid cylindrical shape and extending in a rotation axis direction from a lower end (10a) to an upper end (10b), and a flange portion (14) having a disk-like shape and formed around the shaft portion at a position apart from the lower end by a predetermined distance to extend in a radial direction perpendicular to the rotation axis, the shaft portion (12) comprising a hollow cylindrical portion (121) having a substantially hollow cylindrical shape and formed at the lower end side, the hollow cylindrical portion having an inner peripheral surface on which a female screw (12a) is formed, the roller shaft further comprising positioning and rotation preventing means (122, 141, 142) for positioning the roller shaft with respect to the chassis and for preventing the roller shaft from rotating with respect to the chassis, the roller shaft being mounted on the chassis by inserting the hollow cylindrical portion in a mounting hole (321) bored in the chassis and by screw-engaging a screw (16) with the female screw.
In the above-described roller shaft, the positioning and rotation preventing means may comprise a D-shaped cut (122) formed on an outer peripheral wall of the hollow cylindrical portion at one place thereof or may comprise a D-shaped cut (141) or a slot (142) formed on the flange portion at one place thereof. Further, the screw (16) may be a screw with a spring washer. Moreover, the shaft portion may be threaded at the upper end side to form a male screw (12b) to be screw-engaged with a nut for adjusting the height of the guide roller.
The above-mentioned reference numerals enclosed in parentheses are affixed to facilitate an understanding of the present invention and are no more than mere examples. It will readily be understood that the present invention is not limited thereto.